Summer Adventure 101
by ButtercakeHappyface
Summary: Hinata went out with Naruto just for one date but she meets Naruto and his friends....What happens when Hinata's gang and Naruto Gang are twisted in this love fest....SxH,NxI,GxOC, NxT,Sh,Te.....rating might change in future chapters....PlZ Read
1. Chapter 1

**A Bet **

**(Hinata's Pov)**

I was walking down the street to meet up with the gang, at the park. I was wearing shorts with a plaid little jacket and a white shirt under that. My shoe's where slide on plaid, converses. My hair was in a braid down my back. I was walking to the park. When a boy came running up to me, he looked about 17. His eyes where a sapphire blue, and his blond hair made his eyes stand out more. He had tattoos on his cheek, looked like whiskers. He was wearing orange shorts with some high top black converses. His shirt was black with an orange dragon going around it.

"Hey, I am Naruto Uzamaki. Would you like to go out with me? Just for tonight. I made a bet with my friends and they said I can't get a date and I was running this whole block looking for a girl, that didn't look tooken." Naruto said panting from running. I looked at him, "S-Sure, but I need to go get my friends and tell them what I am doing. They would be worried if I didn't show up for our girls day out." I said smiling sweetly at him. Naruto grinned and hugged me. "Thank you so much, so meet me at the café that is on Rickets Road, ok." Naruto said running off. I nodded and started to walk to the park. I started to hear kids yelling and laughing; I knew I was at the park. I saw Ino, Temari, Jordan and Tenten. I walked over to them smiling. "Took you long enough. So where should we go? It's the beginning of summer break." Ino said hoping off a swing.

"I got a date, so I have to go." I said smiling softly at them. Jordan stood up from the bottom of the slide. "You got a date! Hinata, this was supposed to be our girl's day out. How, in hell did you get a date?" Jordan said placing her hands on her hips. "Well, this boy made a bet with his friends and they betted he couldn't get date. So he went searching for a girl and he f-found me. I couldn't say no. He needed my help, guys." I said looking at Temari for sympathy. "Fine, you can go but call and tell us how it went. Do not leave the details out either." Temari said walking away. Jordan and Ino nodded and walked off with Temari. "If your boy toy got any cute friends let me know." Tenten said walking off too. I only giggled at what Tenten said.

I started up the street to Rickets Road. Once I got there I saw Naruto with some other boys. "Naruto!" I yelled waving my hand. The boys looked at me and Naruto said something to them, which made their jaws drop. Naruto then came running over. "I am glad you could come. So shall we join my buddies." Naruto said smiling that grin again. It reminded me of a smiling fox for some reason. I just followed Naruto to his friends. "Well guys meet…." "Oh, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you all." I said smiling. "Hinata this is Gaara, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and………." "Neji? So these are y-your friends." I said smirking at him. "You know Neji?" Naruto asked shocked. "Yea, Naruto she's my little cousin." Neji said looking at me. "She's the one that ate that dead cat because you told her it tasted like chicken?" Kiba said pointing at me. "No that's her little sister." Neji said looking at Kiba. "She's the one that thought Santa Claus was a rapist." Gaara said his deep voice. I turned red once I heard him talk.

"Yes, that's the one." Neji said chuckling. "The only reason I was scared of Santa Claus because you told me he check if I am sleeping and if I been naughty or nice. Then you said I beta not shout nor cry because S-SANTA IS COMING!!" I yelled the last part at Neji. Naruto started to laugh and Kiba was trying to hold the laugh back. Gaara and Shikamaru chuckled. Sai smiled at me, as if I was some cute bunny. Neji just smirked and Sasuke was just looking at me, like if I was stupid. "That's how the song goes: You beta not shout, you beta not cry, you beta not pout. I am telling you why, Santa Claus is coming. Santa Claus is coming to town." Naruto said singing. "Now, ya can't stand here and say that don't sound like a rapist." I said pouting. "Lets go inside the café and get something to eat." Kiba said walking inside the café.

We all were sitting at a table in the corner. "I want some french- fries…. ummm any body going to share with me…" "Me!" Naruto said. "Ok, french-fries with bread sticks." I said sweetly to the waiter. He nodded and winked at me. I giggled and looked at Naruto. Who glared at the waiter? "So what school do you guys go to?" I asked drinking my sprite. "We all go to Kohana High School. What school do you go to?" Sai said looking at me. "I go to Hogake Mountain High School." I said smiling sweetly at Sai. "That's an all girl school right?" Shikamaru asked looking at me. "No, but I wish don't have to wear a uniform." I said looking at my drink. "Oh, it's a boarding school, pretty much." Gaara said looking at me. "My older sister goes there. Her name is Temari." I looked at him shocked.

"I know Temari. She is my best friend. So you're her little panda lover. Oh, she talked about like you was five or something. I never knew you was older." I said shocked looking at Gaara. Naruto started laughing, "Panda…Lover………" Naruto was laughing so hard that he lean on me for support. I turned red and giggled too. "Dope its not that damn funny." Sasuke said finally saying something. Naruto stopped laughing and glared at Sasuke. "Shut up emo basterd!" Naruto yelled while getting off from my shoulder. "Oh, don't try and show off when your one night is here." Sasuke said glaring at me then Naruto. "Who are you calling one night? You make it seem like I am going to have sex with him. It's only a date and hey you never know I might date Naruto again. So who are you to talk?" I said rolling my eyes at Sasuke. "Wow, some one can be aggressive." Kiba said with a growl to it.

"Neji get your cousin." Sasuke said glaring at me. "Neji you need to get your friend." I said glaring at Sasuke. "Guys, we supposed to be hanging out. Not making a World War II all over again." Neji said (anime sweat). "Neji's right lets just enjoy ourselves. I am in no mood to stop a fight. Its such a drag." Shikamaru said scratching his ear. I giggled t how Shikamaru looked sleepy. "Gaara, you know I was the one who left that purse in your room." I said turning red. Gaara eyes went wide. "That's your purse. Temari said it was hers. Why were you guys in my room?" Gaara said looking at me. "We were going through your dresser. I should of known that you weren't little because you had condoms in your dresser but Temari said she put it there for when you get older." I said turning red even more. Gaara had a very light red blush on his face too. "Wow…Hey, Hinata, why won't you come over to my house and look through my dresser?" Kiba said smirking. "If you say one more fucking flirtous thing to her Kiba I will fucking kill you!" Neji said glaring at Kiba.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

It past about an hour and we were eating and chilling. I was laughing at Naruto for sticking fries up is nose. Some one touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Jordan looking down at me.

"Hey Rice ball. Can I join ya?" Jordan asked. I screamed and stood up to hug her. "Everybody this is my friend Jordan." I said smiling. "Where's everybody else?" I asked smiling. "Well they had to go home and so I didn't want to be by myself. Now here I am." Jordan said putting her glasses on top of her head. "That's Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai." I said sitting down. Jordan sat beside me, "Nice to meet you guys. So what's new?" "Well don't you know Temari's little brother?" I said looking at Jordan. Jordan nodded her head. "Well, Gaara is her little brother." I said smiling. Jordan eyes went wide. "You are lying! That's can't be panda lover. Gaara stand up." Jordan said standing up too. Gaara stood up and smirked. "Come here." Jordan said smiling. Gaara came to her. Jordan did the impossible, she moved closer to Gaara. Jordan then unbuttons his pants and she peeked in his pants. Gaara blushed lightly. "Yup, he is large…. I was just checking because his condom said large." Jordan said buttoning Gaara pants back up. Everybody jaws drop even mine. "Hinata let Gaara sit next to me." Jordan said smiling. I stood up still shocked and sat in Gaara's old seat, which was beside Sasuke.

"Jordan you are insane." Kiba said still red from what Jordan just did. Jordan giggled, "My bad, I am very curios when it comes to size." "Jordan you know Temari is going to murder you." I said laughing. "As long she don't murder before Gaara and me make love." Jordan said winking at me. "You're a freak!" Naruto said laughing. "You are." I said laughing too.

"Whatever." Sasuke said ruining the moment. "Shut up, you always got something mean to say." I said glaring at Sasuke. "Maybe you should make me shut up." Sasuke said smirking at me. Was Sasuke flirting with me? I slowly turned red but then shooked my head. "Oh, I don't need to make you…" "Shut up already." Sasuke said cutting me off. "Make me!" I said glaring at him. "I have something in mind." Sasuke said smirking again.

He was flirting with me. His dark eyes and soft looking lips, with his flawless skin and I even bet he got a nice body under those clothes…

Lets just hope these thoughts go away by the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A Walk Home

**(Hinata's Pov)**

It was 8:00 pm when we left that café. "Neji, I am going to head home." I said walking the opposite way. "Be careful" Neji said walking with the gang. The hell I am not, going to be careful. I am wearing shorts and a white shirt. What does that say about me so far? SC might rape me. "I will walk with you." Sasuke said going the same way I am going. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

We weren't even close to home but I know one thing. I was so tired. "Hinata tell me about yourself." Sasuke asked looking ahead and not at me. I looked up at him in confusion. "Why?" I asked looking at his flawless face. Sasuke turned his head toward me. "I am annoyed with the silence." Sasuke said looking into my eyes.

"I thought you liked silence." I said smiling at him. It felt so wrong what he said next.

"If you been wrapped in silence so long you start to wonder how things sound. Just like darkness, if you been in darkness too long. You wonder how bright true light shines." Sasuke said looking at the star lit sky. I looked at him, trying to blink back tears. That felt so sad. "Sasuke, have you been wrapped up in both?" I asked looking at Sasuke eyes. "Yes, I have but this is not about me its about you." Sasuke said smirking his smart-ass smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"So far I like lots of things. Like animals, flowers, clothes, shoes…" "I mean what is your favor color and stuff." Sasuke said cutting me off. I nodded, "My mom died when I was little. My father always wants me to be a bigger person. He even wants me to be studying to run the family every minute of the day. My little sister is like a boy more then a girl. My father likes her even more then me. I try to show her motherly love but all she does is push me away. Dad hates Hanabi and me because I look just like my mother while he blames Hanabi for killing her…" "I know how you feel too. My mother died and there is an emptiness you can't cover up no more. I always had to prove myself to him. I was the youngest though and I had to always prove myself to my older brother too." Sasuke said smirking at me.

"Sometimes you just want them dead." I said smirking an evil smirk. Sasuke face then went to emotionless. "No" I looked up at him in shock. "I thought you would agree with since your all dark and stuff." I said rolling my eyes. I really don't know Sasuke.

"My whole family is dead and knowing that I didn't prove my father while he was living. Shows how dependent I was on my family. The only person that is still living is the murder………….My older brother." Sasuke said looking ahead still. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I felt my face become wet in a heartbeat. I felt my harms wrap around Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke, I am sorry. I am truly sorry." I said crying into his chest. "If you keep crying then your going ruin your beautiful face." Sasuke said patting my head. I looked up at him to see no emotion. I slowly stood on my toes. Sasuke got closer to me and that's when we kissed.

It was like a lighting of love going through me. I got lost in his soft, lips.

"Keep kissing, I might get horny." A voice that was too familiar. I broke from Sasuke but Sasuke still had his arms around my hips. I turned to see Jordan standing there with her hand on her hips. "How come your always the friend that pops up out of no where." I asked looking at her. Jordan smiled, "You are in front of your house." I looked and saw that I was.

"I guess I will see you later." Sasuke said walking away from me. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled once he was down the round.

I turned around to look at Jordan who was smiling. "Its not funny. You come at the most weirdest parts." I said walking up on the porch. "So, I guess Gaara wasn't the one." I said sitting on the steps. Jordan sat beside, "No, Temari was home and so I couldn't let her see me with him. So what's with you and the emo boy?" I looked up at the sky. "I don't know, he I is not emo. He just needs love. Just like I need to fill the empty space in my heart." I said closing my eyes. "What empty space in your heart? You gets lots of love from all your friends and stuff." Jordan said sounding a little annoyed. "What he said seemed to hit homerun." I said with my eyes still closed.

_Flashback:_

"_If you been wrapped up in silence so long you start to wonder how things sound. Just like darkness, if you been in darkness too long. You wonder how bright true light shines." Sasuke said looking at the star lit sky……………………………….._

"_My mother died and there is emptiness you can't cover up no more………." Sasuke said… _

_End of Flash back_

"Jordan do you know how bright true light shines?" I asked her finally opening my eyes. Jordan looked at me with a raised eyebrow. " True light doesn't have a brightness. It truly depends on who is your light that shines in your eyes." Jordan said smiling at me. I looked shocked but said nothing. I stood up and went inside. Jordan followed. "Hanabi is father home?" I asked walking up stairs. Jordan was following me still. "No, he left out on a meeting. Won't be home until tomorrow night." Hanabi said from her room.

________________________

Jordan and me were in my room reading magazines. "I think I love you." Jordan said laughing. I looked up at her. "It's a song I finally remember." Jordan said smiling still. That was when the phone rang. I got up from my bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"**I was wondering when you was going to answer this damn phone." **

"Sasuke! How did you get my number?" I asked shocked. Jordan hopped up and ran down stairs to get the other phone.

"**Neji gave it to me once I found him at Naruto crib. So how are you doing babe?"**

"She is doing fine. Look if your going to have phone sex, let me know."

"Jordan shut up!"

"**Jordan is on the phone!"**

"That's right, I am spending the night over her house."

"Sasuke I am glad you told me that little riddle."

"**I thought you would like that. How about a date tomorrow? Only you and me, no Jordan!!"**

"Shut up! If I want to come then so be it. I am coming. Only Hinata can tell me not to come."

"Please don't come. I only want Sasuke and me. Come after the date Jordan."

"**Thank you. Now get off this mother fucking phone."**

"Whom are you talking to? Your not talk to me."

"**But your wrong, I am talking to you!"**

"Guy's stop fighting p-please."

"Shut up you dick sucking mother fucker!!!!"

"**Oh, you're the one to talk. 'Keep kissing I might get horny' what kind of shit is that. Only a dirty bitch sucking dick hoe would say something like that!!!!!"**

"Don't get me started with being a hoe! I bet you lost your virginity already and I bet you have sex with every bitch on the street!"

"**Your right I can do that and you might be one of those bitches off the street!!"**

I couldn't take it any more. I had to say something really stupid.

"I am a lesbian!!! I watch porn every night; I even have perv thoughts about girls when I daydream!!!! I rap little girls' too!!!"

"**Jordan shut your. Oh, Hinata I never knew you was a lesbian."**

"Hinata we are not friends no more." 

"I lied so you guys can stop fighting. I am straight and I don't any of the things I said. I just lied."

"**You shouldn't do that. You had me a little pissed off for a sec."**

"Yea, for once I agree with Sasuke. That was creepy." 

"Dads home, I see his car. See you tomorrow Sasuke. Jordan come up stairs quick."

"**Ok, I see you tomorrow and look you cutest please."** Sasuke said as he hung up. Jordan came running up in my room Just in time before walked in the house.

"I thought Hanabi said he wouldn't be home because a meeting." Jordan said sitting on my bed. "Well I guess Hanabi lied too." I said shaking my head slowly.

I just hope he would be in a good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Text**

**Hinata's Pov:**

My father walked into the house with a bad vibe. "H-Hey daddy." I said greeting him at the door. His eyes darted toward me with annoyance. "What do you want this time Hinata?" Hiashi asked looking more upset at me. I gulped but stood my ground, "Hiashi-san I was wondering if Jordan could stay the n-night over here?" Hiashi eyebrow raised," Sure, as long as she clean the up after her self." Hiashi said walking past me. I smiled and giggled. I ran up stairs to go tell Jordan what my father said.

"Hey Jordan, dad said yea." I said walking into my room. Jordan was texting someone important because she was texting fast. "Who ya texting, Jordan?" I asked sitting beside her on my bed. "Gaara. He said to call but Temari's home. So I am texting him instead." Jordan said looking at me then her cell phone. Jordan tapped my shoulder, "Sasuke wants you to text him." I nodded and grabbed my cell phone. I walked out side on the balcony. I sat in my chair, trying to get comfortable, ready to text my life away.

Hey Sasuke- babe

**Hey Hina-chan. You know your friend Jordan pisses me off.**

I know Sasuke, but I have to love her. She is one of a kind. 

**I really want to get to know you. Your like not other girls, I met before.**

What are other girls you met?

**Drama-queens think they know every mother-fucking thing in the world.**

I guess your right about that. 

**What if we had text sex? **

Sasuke-kun!!! I don't there is a thing like that.

**Oh to let you know, I am going to move. It's not that far, only about an hour away from your house. **

Sasuke-kun that is far, do you ever think any one beside yourself?

**Hinata calm down its not serious, I am caring about you, right? **

Everything around you must go your way. 'Hinata look cute for out date.' Well what if I want to look sexy instead.

**You are taking to serious. Go ahead look sexy it doesn't matter as long as you look beautiful.**

Well happen if I want to dress ugly, for the date. 

**Hinata if you look ugly on our date I can't promise you that I will treat you with respect you. Sorry, baby.**

You only like me when I am sexy! See Sasuke this is what I mean!

**Would you stop being so serious its not that serious, Hinata. I like just the way you are, ok. **

Your right, I am taking this over board, sorry. Sasuke where are you going to take me?

**That's for me to know and you to find out. Hug up your cell phone. I am about to call you. Its 8 o'clock, I get free minutes after 8.**

Ok

I hug up once I got that text message. Sasuke is one calm person, at some points. I slowly looked up at the starry sky. I started to hear my cell phone ring. I looked down at my hand, which was my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"**You sound so scared and confused when you answer the phone."**

"I do not. It's just that I was just………….. You know………….shut up."

"**Naruto said do you have any friends that is not single……… Shut the fuck up Naruto!!! If I wanted to I would have it already!!!"**

"Whom are you talking to? Tell Naruto yes I do."

"**I was talking to Naruto dumb ass. Naruto, Hinata said yea she does got single friends and no you can't date them."**

"Sasuke leave Naruto alone. Leave everybody alone!!! You are just a bully! Why can't you be a bigger man and go in a different room."

"**I am a man and I don't want to be in a different room. I was here first."**

"Sasuke, stop arguing with me please. Just go in the room so you can talk to me. I feel so left out."

"**Would you grow up Hina? You annoying me with this ' I don't feel loved' attitude."**

I got so mad at that point I hung up the cell phone. I looked down cell phone. I dare Sasuke do that to me. I am PMSing right now and he is making it worse. I was about to get up from the chair when my cell phone rang. I opened it and read the txt message.

**I hate that I love you. With your pearl eyes, soft skin, sweet lips, and nice long hair…when should I stop? :)**

I giggled, Sasuke always know how to make me smile.

You make my heart melt.

I txt smiling at my cell phone, that's when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"**Baby, you make me sick."**

I started to giggle,

"Oh, really well don't be to sick. I think you might be pregnant. Hahahaha!"

"**Don't play Hina. The person that is going to be pregnant is you."**

"Hahahaha!! I don't have a pussy. I got a dick."

**"Where did this language come from, young lady?"**

"When I am bored, I act kind of drunk."

**"I might like it when you're bored. So back to this you being a dude."**

"*Giggles* you didn't know Sasuke. I know one thing you're not a boy. You're my little hoe."

**"Oh really. (Chuckles) Well do I get a spanking for not getting money. I just can't wait for you to punish me."**

"Yea, you better be wanting me to punish you. I won't spank you, I will make you say my name."

**"(Fake Girly Voice) Please, be gentle master, I am a soft girl."**

"I will be gentle alright."

That's when Sasuke and me burst out laughing.

**"You are something."**

"I…am…sorry but I was bored…. Told you so."

**"Tell you what, if you be a good girl on our date. I might give you something in reward."**

"I would like t-that."

**"Hina-baby I got to go. Naruto found the beers and is drunk. So now we got to help him. Bye."**

"Bye see you tomorrow."

I hug up my cell phone and went in my room. I saw Jordan on her cell phone. "You s-still texting?" I said placing my phone the nightstand. Jordan frowns slightly, "No, Temari wants Gaara to clean the steps." Jordan hangs up the cell phone. "We got some sexy boy friends!!! I can't lie to you. Ino is going to be mega jealous." I started to laugh. Jordan is right, Ino is always jealous of the boyfriends Jordan and me always got.

Lets just hope she don't take them.


End file.
